What Happened?
by Ebony Wings
Summary: what happens when strange things happen to the Inuyasha cast....R&R rated R for language and future situations
1. Baby Inuyasha

*disclaimer* no I don't own Inuyasha which sucks I wish I did as does everyone else who is a fan but..but..*cries* Well this is my first fan fic so please be nice to me _....._.......^_^  
  
WHAT HAPPENED?!?!  
Chapter One: Baby Inuyasha  
  
His head popped out of the doorway, looking left and right down the dark hallway. Heading toward the stairs he paused, ears perking up to listen more definitely to the creaking footsteps moving towards him. Sitting perfectly still he waited ears twitching slightly as the footsteps turned and headed into another room. Moving as quickly as he could he crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. His large gold eyes reflected the full moon's light that shone in through the window and lit up his beautiful silver hair.  
Again he paused as he heard another set of footsteps and then suddenly there was a scream, "INUYASHA!!!!"  
The next sounds that came as he sat there listening was thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, THUD! Inuyasha's ears wavered slightly as he heard a voice softly whispering.  
"I can't believe I just jumped the last half of the steps," Kagome breathed as she clutched her chest scared, worried, and angry.  
With Kagome's mom and grandfather gone away on trip and Sota at a friend's house for a couple of days, she was alone in her house at the temple with Inuyasha. Stepping as lightly as she could, because she knew he could hear so well, she moved from room to room looking high and low for any sign of Inuyasha. She jumped as a loud clang from the kitchen rang in her ears followed by a squeal of delight.  
"I've got you now!" she cried as she ran into the kitchen which was emanating even more clanging sounds and high laughter.  
As she stepped into the room she saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor with a spoon in his hand banging on the several pots splayed out in front of him. His back was turned to Kagome and his short white hair and ears shone brilliantly in the moonlight. His giggles grew quiet for a moment then he turned around on his bottom and looked up at Kagome with mischievous eyes and a soft grin.  
Looking at his adorable little face Kagome's heart melted as she bent down and picked him up. She rocked the little baby back and forth as he cooed and giggled and wrapped his tiny fingers around her pinky. She smiled as she walked to the living room, grabbing a pacifier along the way, and sat down in a rocking chair. Slowly she started to rock and placed the pacifier in his mouth, which he accepted and sucked on as his eyelids slowly drooped down until he was asleep. Kagome soon followed after him and all was still with a little Inuyasha being held protectively in Kagome's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around blinking and squinting at the sun shining through the window. He had lost his pacifier to the floor while he was sleeping. He wanted it back so he started to sniffle and he took a deep breath.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
"Huh? What? What's going on?" Kagome jumped when Inuyasha landed a level three screaming cry into her ear and she looked down at his reddening face and tears streaming down his small pudgy cheeks. Kagome had to act fast or he would go to a level four. Looking around she spotted his pacifier on the floor, so she scooped it up, brushed it off, and gave it to him. He sucked on it a couple of times quieting him then spat it out onto the floor. Tears welded up in his eyes again and he began to sniffle.  
Kagome quickly set him on the floor as he let out another scream and reached for her to hold him still. She didn't see him reaching for her as she ran into the kitchen and fixed up a bottle. She only heard his screams become louder when she went out of sight. His crying stopped for a moment and a soft smacking noise signaled him crawling into the kitchen, his little hands smacking the floor. However, Kagome was so busy talking to herself she didn't notice him, walking right by and back into the other room.  
Inuyasha sat down on his bottom and cried again, his little hands reaching out for her, his tiny fingers groping as if trying to clutch to something. Hearing him in the kitchen she set down the bottle and ran back and swooped him up into her arms. Still he cried just as hard clinging to her and burying his face into her shoulder. She gently patted his back, whispering soft calming words into his little white ear. Upon reaching the couch, she sat down propping her arm up on a pillow and reached over to the coffee table and picked up the bottle she made. Gently placing it in his mouth she began to hum a soft song, calming him as he began to suck on the nipple. She leaned back and listened to his soft coos and smacking noises as he drank hungrily. He reached up and his small fingers wrapped around her hand, that was holding the bottle, as much as he could.  
Kagome smiled gently as his fingers wrapped around hers and she relaxed back into the couch and shut her eyes. When she felt Inuyasha finish drinking and push the bottle aside she leaned forward and placed him to her shoulder. As she pat his back he gave a hiccup and a burp then cooed gently and giggled.  
"What am I going to do now?" Kagome sighed as she set him on her lap and started to bounce him. "I think it's time we go back to feudal time now. Yes it is, yes it is!!" she chided in baby talk blowing on his belly causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. 


	2. Baby Inuyasha cont

Chapter 2: Baby Inuyasha cont.  
  
"Hmmm.I wonder where Miss Kagome is", Miroku stated sitting on the edge of the well.  
"She's alright." Shippo said merrily. "She should be back anytime now..and.." he breaks off into a fit of giggles "with Little Inuyasha!!" he remarks quickly before falling from Miroku's shoulder and rolling on the ground clutching his stomach laughing hard.  
"Haste now Shippo." Miroku scolded. "We still do not know the reason that Inuyasha turned into a baby."  
"Yeah, well whatever the reason he's a lot more tolerable", Sango stated before removing her boomerang from her shoulder and leaning against the well.  
She turned and was about to take a seat when she felt something gently touch her bottom giving it a caress. She turned, eyes blazing, to Miroku and glared at him and his outstretched arm. A sly smile spread across his face just before Sango's hand came around and met with his cheek with a loud pop sending him flipping backwards into the well. He sat up and rubbed his head from where he fell and looked up at Sango and made a face of realization. .oO(I think she meant to have me fall here)Oo.  
Miroku stood up and began to climb out of the well when he felt something grab his butt. His eyes widened and he fell down landing on his back only to look into the blinking eyes of Kagome.  
"Why Miss Kagome I never knew you felt that way about me", he said as he swiftly stood and took her hand into his. "So this means that you will bear my chi.!!" He broke off as the end of Sango's boomerang connected with his head causing him to crumple to the ground.  
"Thanks Sango!!" Kagome called up as she readjusted the straps on her shoulders then climbed out of well and glared back down at the dizzy eyed Miroku. "The lecher.I tripped when I came through and the first thing my hand got was a handful of his robes.I guess it was at his butt though."  
"Don't worry about it. So where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked around for him.  
"Oh he's right here," she answered pointing to her back and turning around so that Sango could see little Inuyasha strapped to Kagome's back in a modern blue baby carrier gnawing on the one of the straps aggressively drooling and growling.  
Sango laughed as she watched him then reached out and scratched behind one of his ears causing him to give out a puppy like yelp and make her laugh even harder as he stared at her in confusion tilting his head to one side. Kagome giggled as he went back to work on the strap.  
"Well he's taken care of for now, with any luck he'll fall asleep doing that." Kagome sighed and slumped forward a bit.  
"Are you all right Kagome?" Sango asked a little worry in her voice.  
"Yeah, I'll be all right. I'm just a little tired he's such a handful because he never stops moving." She quickly took the carrier off her back and set it on the ground then took Inuyasha out and released him into the grass where he took off in a crawl towards the trees cooing loudly. "I see what you mean," Sango replied nodding. "But then again he's like that whenever he's big too."  
"Don't I know it!" Kagome exclaimed plopping down and leaning against the well.  
Shippo bounced merrily around Inuyasha keeping an eye on him so that he didn't go too far only to be bit on the tail. He and Inuyasha spent a good ten minutes in a growling contest before Inuyasha became bored and crawled off again toward Kagome. He sat down next to her and patted her thigh with his little hand and tilted his head when she sighed.  
"Gabble goo ba bop ma?"  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled at him then picked him up and put him in her lap tickling his belly and ears causing him to giggle and kick. Sango smiled at the scene before her and sat down next to Kagome. Miroku's head finally appeared from the well and he crawled out standing before the two girls. He rubbed his head and slunk a few feet away from them. Kagome and Sango laughed at this and Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She blinked and stared blankly at his ears.  
.o(What in the world?!?! His ears are bigger!)  
"Hey Sango look his ears are bigger"  
"Hmm?!" Sango raised a brow and looked closely at Inuyasha. His ears were three times larger than they were before and way too big for his head as they seemed to droop down.  
Kagome shrieked as all of a sudden Inuyasha's body started to lengthen and grow. His face contorted into pain as he growled as his facial features aged to what they normally were. His arms and legs pulled in until he was curled up in a ball on Kagome's lap. Panting and shuddering, he stopped growing and opened his eyes halfway to look around. His eyes fell first upon the face of a scared and confused Kagome who sat there with her hands cupping her cheeks in shock. His brow furrowed at her and reached a hand up to touch her cheek when he realized that she was also blushing. Now extremely confused Inuyasha looked around at the others to see Sango with her face turned away her cheeks flushed and Miroku and Shippo together trying to suppress their laughter.  
"Hey what's going on?" He yelled and stood up quickly. "What's wrong with all of you?!?!"  
He blinked when he saw Kagome blush even harder before she raised a shaky hand and pointed at him. Confused Inuyasha tilted his head then looked at himself. His eyes widened as he realized that he was totally naked and exposed to all of them. Blushing from anger and embarrassment he covered himself with his hands and laid his ears back against his head.  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!?! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs forgetting himself and moving his hands wildly through the air.  
"Well Inuyasha you see.." Kagome broke off and adverted her eyes.  
  
Well there we go the second chapter. Hopefully I'll get the third up sometime soon. *does the flower dance* Anyway please review it really helps me out. Oh yes and a special thanks to Heart's Virtue and BulmaWannaBe. If you want a good story go BulmaWannaBe up she's great. *winks* 


	3. Baby Naraku

"I.I.I.think they got left in the village.." Kagome blushed even more and even though she was tempted kept her eyes averted, Sango was the same. "Here Inuyasha until we can get back to the village take this," Miroku stripped off his outer robe and placed it around Inuyasha's shoulders leaving him in a tight black undershirt and loose dark lavender pants. "Besides," he whispered softly in Inuyasha's ear, "if I was only as big as you are I would want to stay covered for the rest of my life." Giving a nod he jumped back as Inuyasha slashed at him with his claws then he flashed a smile and made sure to keep his distance from him. Still grumbling and glaring a Miroku, Inuyasha tied up the robe causing Kagome and Sango to look back around though their cheeks were still pretty red. Nobody said a word as an awkward silence fell over them all. Shippo looked back and forth between everyone then shrugged and bounded over to Kagome and climbed up on her shoulder. Through the silence a malicious chuckle began to rise. Everyone's head turned this way and that as they looked for the source, but Inuyasha and Shippo looked straight up a large tree and into the eyes of Naraku.  
"You all really are fools, do you realize that?" Naraku asked tilting his head slightly to the right side.  
"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha growled clenching his hands into fists.  
"Well I came to see what all the commotion was since I heard you from five miles away Inuyasha. You really are a..ahh...ahh.AHHHHH!!!!!" Naraku held his head as if in pain and fell from the tree landing on his back on the ground a few feet away from the group. He scrambled to get up and twitched, his back to them he continued to hold his head trembling as slowly one by one the demons that made him up began to rise from his back and dissolve away.  
The group looked at one another with total shock written all over their faces as the scene unfolded before them. Naraku had been reduced to the scarred and battered Oniguma, but it did not stop there. His body trembled as the scars slowly left his body leaving behind perfect skin and still it did not stop. Naraku began to shrink as if the sands of time had been reversed for Oniguma as he changed from man to a teenage boy to a young kid to a toddler and finally stopping as his body changed into that of a nine month old baby. His trembling stopped and a small wind blew through between the group and Oniguma as silence once more reigned over them all.  
Kagome blinked and pushed past Inuyasha, who stood in front of her, and slowly walked up toward the still Oniguma. "What do you think you are doing Kagome!?!?!" Inuyasha cried but did nothing to stop her. "It might be a trick!"  
"I don't think it is because it looks like the same thing that happened to you." She pointed out as she gently lifted the babe. She gave a small squeal that sent everyone running over to her. "Look how cute he is now~!" 


End file.
